<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Grey by onereyofstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127235">Going Grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight'>onereyofstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Humour, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Scott's got a few greys. Totally normal for a guy his age.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One, two, three, four,” floated Alan’s voice from behind him.</p>
<p>“You’re doing it wrong,” said Gordon. Scott sighed. He could hear the grin beneath his brother’s voice and mentally thought back, checking how long it had been since Gordon’s last prank.</p>
<p>“One, two, miss a few,” Gordon continued and both he and Alan started cracking up. “Ninety-nine, one hundred.”</p>
<p>“What are you two doing?” asked Virgil from where he was lounging on the couch. John looked up disinterestedly before returning to his reading.</p>
<p>“Counting Scott’s greys,” came Gordon’s cheerful reply.</p>
<p>“Wha– I do not have a hundred grey hairs,” protested Scott. “I have a normal number for my age, lots of guys start going grey in their twenties.”</p>
<p>“I dunno Scott, you definitely have more than a couple of weeks ago,” said Alan, doubtfully.</p>
<p>“Yup, looks like a hundred to me.”</p>
<p>They high fived.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve all caused me enough heart attacks over the years, I’ve earned a few extra,” said Scott with a scowl.</p>
<p>“Actually,” said John, scrolling idly over to a new page. “There’s very little evidence to suggest that grey is caused by stress. It’s just genetics.”</p>
<p>“Bad luck of the draw, Scott,” said Alan with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“Okay, you know what,” said Scott, fed up as he looked around the room at them all. “You know what, <em>Virgil</em> dyes his hair.”</p>
<p>“What,” yelped Virgil. “No I don’t”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes you do,” said Scott gesturing wildly at him. “If I’m going down, you’re going down with me.” He turned back to Gordon, who was looking as though Christmas had come early. “He does, that’s why he does the supplies with Grandma every month, he touches up the roots on the mainland.”</p>
<p>“You’re a traitor,” hissed Virgil at him. He turned to Gordon. “Besides, it’s not like you, my hair is <em>dark</em>, the contrast makes me look like Sweeny Todd.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘like me’,” asked Gordon, looking offended.</p>
<p>“Oh please,” scoffed Virgil. “Like you didn’t come running in, screeching about how you were growing old and gonna die at sixteen when you found <em>your</em> first grey hair.”</p>
<p>“Gordon has greys?” asked Scott in disbelief. “You’ve given me grief for how many years? What the hell, Gordon?”</p>
<p>“Yeah okay, but you can’t see mine,” said Gordon, turning quite red.</p>
<p>“Yes you can,” said Alan who had been peering at the back of Gordon’s scalp. “Look, right here.”</p>
<p>“Ow, Alan!” said Gordon, rubbing at his head. He waved Alan’s hand away from him, a single grey hair held between his fingers. “Okay, fine a little. But still, it’s not like Scott’s.”</p>
<p>Scott pelted a cushion at him in response.</p>
<p>Gordon grinned as he skipped out of the way.</p>
<p>“I am just aging gracefully,” he said with a lofty air of dignity. “I’m being a role model to you all.”</p>
<p>“And what am I, chopped liver?” demanded Virgil.</p>
<p>“You’re dying your hair, Virg, that’s not aging gracefully.”</p>
<p>“Says you,” retorted Virgil. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p>
<p>“It sets a bad example.”</p>
<p>“To who Scott?” asked Virgil, folding his arms across his chest. “It’s not a weakness to care about my looks.”</p>
<p>“You know, John’s being very quiet,” announced Alan, trying to divert the bickering of the eldest brothers.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Gordon squinting at him.</p>
<p>“I’m reading,” he said crossly.</p>
<p>“But, spill Johnny,” said Gordon. “Any greys there?”</p>
<p>He sighed in annoyance. “Gordon, I have red hair. It won't go grey. I’ll probably go white eventually but not for a long while yet.”</p>
<p>He scrolled through another page.</p>
<p>“Suckers.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t dodge the four cushions hurled in his direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross posted from Tumblr. Originally posted on 01/02/2020</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>